Descender Duo
by Thermora
Summary: A story about The Talkative Angel and the Mute Demon Descenders


This is my first Fanfiction that I've written and decided to share. So I would appreciate any criticism about how you feel about it and how I may be able to improve it. Reading some of the TotW: RM I thought I write about two of my Descenders I made. I also decide these two would be better together rather than apart.

**Descender Duo**

Introduction of the Protagonists

**The Demon**

_Wake up… Your world, Terresia… It's in real trouble… C'mon, wake up!_

There was a voice… calling… was it talking to me? My eyes opened to see green and blue above me. A tree and the sky, as I stared up at it and a sudden flash of white, gray and bright blue appeared in my face; it made me jolt back. It was some kind of strange little creature, it looked happy. Why was it looking at me like that… also where was this, why was I here. I was hit by sudden confusion but I didn't get much time to give it any real thought as the creature began to speak again.

"You're awake now? Looks like you're the first one." …First one? My eyes looked to the ground near to me there lay another dress in a similar red outfit as me. His skin was a very pale, a fair color. Short silvery white hair framed his face… It was strange, I was certain I never seen or spoke to this person before yet he was familiar. I knew him. Very strange… The other boy stirred and a pair of violet eyes opened and much like I did he stared up confusedly. The strange white creature suddenly took interest. "Great, now you're both awake. You had me worried for a minute." The boy of white sat up and his eyes locked on mine for a moment before looking at the other creature.

"Who are you?" He asked, his voice filled with confusion, the creature and it looked somewhat thrilled to be asked as a huge grin appeared on his face.

"I'm Mormo! Thanks for answering my call. I was the one who asked the World Tree for your birth." He told us after his introduction, I found myself confused… more confused anyway. He asked the World Tree for our birth? A tree gave birth to us? The other boy looked equally surprised at that statement he mention to us. "And your names are…?" He looked back and forth between us waiting for one of us to mention it. My name was one of the few things I knew for certain. I opened my mouth…

"I'm An-jil, Angel" The white-haired boy spoke out before me. He pronounced his name before he repeated it. What an innocent look and a kind smile Angel had toward the strange creature, Mormo, who he just met. After saying his name they both looked at me waiting. It was my turn to speak so I opened my mouth.

"…" I tried to say something but nothing came out. I place my hand on my throat before I tried again. "…" Still nothing, no matter how hard I tried not even a sound. I couldn't speak, I didn't have a voice. I looked concernedly at them; something was wrong with me, I was unable to talk. How was I supposed to tell them things?

"What's wrong, something wrong with your voice?" Mormo blurted out. I merely stared at him; it was obvious. If I could speak I would have giving him a smug response but I remain mute. "This is bad, how am I supposed to know your name?" My stared narrow, he was missing the important I had no way to communicate anything to them part.

"Deh-mon" Angel's voice suddenly sounded that out. I looked at him shocked. He couldn't have… "Demon is his name." I couldn't believe it, he knew my name. I nodded to him as an indication that he was correct about my name. "I don't know why but it's all I know for certain other than my own name." The white haired boy looked at me and I looked right back. Both born from a tree, it seemed we were connected…

"Angel and Demon? Aaall right, nice to meet both of you." Mormo ignored the whole situation and began to speak again… Such a cheerful and carefree creature. "This world is called Terresia and you're a Descender, born from Terresia's World Tree. You're probably a little lost, just being born and all. Don't worry. I'm here for you. See, I'm a Descender, too. Not from this world, though. My world called Yaoon. Actually, wait… …do you know about Descender's? See, this world is-"

I disregard info he had already told me such as our world was Terresia and we were born from the World Tree. Descender was a new one, so people born from a tree were called Descender. Mormo was also a Descender from a world called Yaoon. But the information that really caught his attention was the fact they were just born. Just born… for me that explain the lack of understand and confusion but then how could do so many things. Just as he began to better tell about Descenders…

"Aaaaah!" A scream flew through the area getting all of our attention… It was quite alerting and troublesome. I wanted to learn more yet this sudden sense of someone in danger now filled my head.

"A scream?" I rolled my eyes; Mormo did enjoy pointing out the obvious. Even though I was just born I knew what that was. He looked back at us "I'll explain later. Demon, Angel! Come on! Let's follow that voice!"

Our learning session was over for now. Angel and I looked at one another staring into each other eyes before we at the same time nodded. Standing up we began racing through the woods with Mormo flying close behind us; toward whatever fate might be awaiting the person that let out that scream…

**The Angel**

_Wake up… Your world, Terresia… It's in real trouble… C'mon, wake up!_

I heard those words but I wanted to keep on resting, to keep sleeping. I saw an image in my head of a person. That person, I seem to know yet at the same time I didn't. As violet eyes looked right at me silently the person whispered to me. The first voice persisted as if it was talking to someone… was it talking to me? For some reason I didn't think he was as my eyes finally open I looked up at the green and blue. I found myself wondering where I was and why was I sleeping in such a place… And why was it so surprisingly comfortable napping here?

"Great, now you're both awake. You had me worried for a minute." Both awake…? I sat up the first thing my eyes went to was the other guy dressed like me… in red. Light brown skin, short black hair and a pair of violet eyes; this was the guy from my dream. My target changed to the other tiny creature. White and gray, furry, large bright blue eyes and it could fly by moving its tails near the back side. This creature, I had no recognition of it at all.

"Who are you?" I asked it confusedly and the white animal looked really happy to be asked that question. As a large smile appeared on his face, he began talking again.

"I'm Mormo! Thanks for answering my call. I was the one who asked the World Tree for your birth." The creature named Mormo had asked the World Tree for our birth. How curious, I was born from a tree? I was slightly more confused, at my explanation of how I got here. It seemed the other boy shared that confusion. "And your names are…?"After asking us that, he began to look back and forth between us. He was waiting for me and him to answering him. My name I knew it… It was fresh on my mind.

"I'm An-jil, Angel" I sounded out my name and repeated it. Realizing I had interrupted the dark-skinned boy as he was trying to say his. He looked at me as I said my name he didn't seem mad at what I did. Mormo looked back at him staring him down as he waited for him to say something. I also waited to hear his voice. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. He looked very surprise by that result. Trying again, it ended in the same result. He was worry, scared at his inability to talk.

"What's wrong, something wrong with your voice?" Our new little white buddy blurted out. Of course the guy did nothing but stare at him. I could sense a bit of annoyance coming from him. "This is bad, how am I supposed to know your name?" This seem to irritated him even more… it was strange even without words I could understand him very well. An image of him I had in my dream flashed in my head, he whispered to me again.

"Deh-mon" The word came out of my suddenly, I instantly knew what it meant the moment it left my lips. "Demon is his name." A look of absolute shock was on Demon's face and he nodded in agreement to my statement. "I don't know why but it's all I know for certain other than my own name." We locked eyes again it was weird, why did just looking at him made me feel like I could understand him. Was it because we were connected, two boys born from the same tree?

"Angel and Demon? Aaall right, nice to meet both of you." Happily Mormo said to us, seeming to put his worries about Demon's lack of a speaking ability aside. He was quite the energetic creature, which was something I really liked about him. "This world is called Terresia and you're a Descender, born from Terresia's World Tree. You're probably a little lost, just being born and all. Don't worry. I'm here for you. See, I'm a Descender, too. Not from this world, though. My world called Yaoon. Actually, wait… …do you know about Descender's? See, this world is-"

He began to explain to us about everything, trying to fill the blanks in our minds with little knowledge apparently because we were just born. This world was Terresia was and we were called Descenders. Mormo was a Descender, too from another world called Yaoon. Just as he was about to go into details about Descender…

"Aaaaah!" A high-pitch shrill reached our ears. All our heads turned towards where we believed to be the source of the scream came from. It sounded frightful and in trouble. Someone needed help.

"A scream?" The white Descender from Yaoon responded that way to the shout. He looked worried and ten he turned to us again. "I'll explain later. Demon, Angel! Come on! Let's follow that voice!"

Looking back at the violet eyed guy, we both nodded our head at the same time before getting to our feet. The three of us began running through the forest area toward the person in distress.


End file.
